


Sesshomaru vieni qui

by ImperialPair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sesshomaru vieni quiFandom InuyashaPairing: Inuyasha/SesshomaruPrompt: “Sesshomaru vieni qui”





	Sesshomaru vieni qui

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sesshomaru vieni qui  
> Fandom Inuyasha  
> Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru   
> Prompt: “Sesshomaru vieni qui” 

Ormai Sesshomaru aveva perso completamente il conto di quante volte si fosse ripromesso di non toccare più il corpo di Inuyasha. Ogni volta voleva convincersi che tutto quello fosse sbagliato, ma inesorabilmente cadeva vittima di quel sensuale ragazzo.   
«Sesshomaru vieni qui» Era tutta colpa di quelle braccia, se non fossero state così aperte, quel giorno avrebbe detto finalmente "No!", ma erano così accoglienti che si gettò su quel corpo supino che non attendeva altro di avvertire le labbra baciarlo con avidità.   
Il maggiore non sapeva dire a parole quanto amasse la sensazione che provava quando avvertiva la candida pelle del fratellastro, ma sapeva solo dire che fosse una delle cose più travolgenti che conoscesse. In quei momenti riusciva solo a rimanere lì appiccicato come una ventosa cercando di stuzzicare il più giovane mentre con le dita di una mano lo lubrificava l'affascinante e stretto buco che tanto lo invogliava   
Non riusciva a resistere, ogni volta era così, quello era un vero fardello per lui, desiderava un fratello he non fosse così calo  e sensuale da far rabbrividirei ogni volta che come in quel momento in cui entrava dentro di lui spingendo il più intensamente possibile all'interno di quel stretto ano.   
I loro corpo si stringevano in una morse che probabilmente li avrebbe dannati per l'eternità, ma a Sesshomaru questo non importava, non più ormai, perché venire se per venire dentro suo fratello avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla sua anima, allora sarebbe un sacrificio che avrebbe fatto volentieri.


End file.
